The disclosure relates to information management.
Since the increase of microprocessor clock rates is slowing down, microprocessor manufacturers now also increase the number of processor cores in order to increase processing power. However, the potential of the additional cores can only be used for business applications if these applications are parallelizable, i.e., can be “divided” into parts that can be executed in parallel. Today, an application needs to be written in a specific way in order to take advantage of parallel processing threads. Writing an application for parallel execution is much more effort and requires special training.